


Merry Christmas

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [3]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: When Blaine agreed to spend Christmas with Tony that first year he suddenly realizes that it has been a very long time since Tony had a family for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I seem to say this a lot but this is not the WIP I had hoped to get done and out but the plot bunnies lead me here instead and who am I to argue? :) This is a little fluff piece that has been floating around in my head for the last week or so. It was a quick write once it took shape. There was something cute about the thought of Tony and Blaine’s first Christmas together that I just couldn’t ignore. 
> 
> Just a reminder you can also find me and my stories on tumblr. I'm not there often but sometimes you will get clues into my writing and updates when something is almost ready to go. :) http://maplebeanie.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is will probably be my last story of 2016. I’ve been busy this year considering I haven’t written anything in over a year. This is story number 5 just this month alone. I have more planned including that pesky WIP that isn’t cooperating so hopefully you will stick with me in the New Year when posts don’t come so often anymore as I get back to work. Thanks for reading!

***

“Blaine! You made it!” A giddy Tony Stark said answering the door to his Malibu home. “Merry Christmas Eve!”

It had been a less than a year since Blaine and Tony had embarked on this new relationship, vowing to get to know each other better after being estranged for the better part of Blaine’s life. For 15 years Blaine, had really only known enough about his bio-logical father to know who he was and why that meant he needed to keep his identity quiet for his own safety. When they agreed to try to form a relationship after so many years of no contact it had been awkward and difficult. Only falling into place once Tony had returned safe from Afghanistan. The ordeal had finally left both of them clearly realizing what they had been missing for the past 15 years. 

Unfortunately, it had been a rough year for both men. Between Blaine’s assault at the hands of students in his old school which caused his father’s reappearance in the first place. Then the subsequence transfer to Dalton Academy and then to his father being presumed dead before being found and coming back to life. To finally the attempt made on both Blaine and Tony’s lives at the hands of someone who they both thought was a trusted friend and ally. They had both been through a lot in just their first year of trying to get to know each other better.

So, when his Dad had nervously invited Blaine to come to Malibu for Christmas this year the teen had accepted immediately hoping for the chance to have a quiet and peaceful opportunity to spend time with his father. 

Of course, what Blaine had underestimated was his Dad’s inability to do anything in a particularly quiet and peaceful way.

“Hey Dad.” Blaine said with a smile stepping into the front foyer.

“I’ve got everything we need to kick off this Holiday Season with a bang.” Tony said excitedly, pulling the Warbler into the main room.

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled around the corner and then froze on the spot with his mouth hanging open in shock as he surveyed the room. There was a giant Christmas tree in one corner and throughout the rest of the room were so many decorations and odds and ends that it looked like a department store had thrown up every single one of it’s Christmas Decorations in his Dad’s living room. 

Almost every surface available was covered in something shiny and glittery. Garland of every colour were in piles hanging over the banister and backs of chairs. What looked like thousands of Christmas lights were scatter in clumps on the floor around the room. Countless numbers of ornaments in various shapes, sizes and colours had been removed from their boxes and laid out carefully on every couch, chair and table in preparation of being put on the tree. Giant stockings were already hanging off the mantle of the fireplace.

“What’s all this…?” Blaine asked bewildered.

“Can’t have Christmas of course without decorations.” Tony said proudly gesturing around the room. “I wasn’t sure what kind of theme if any you would want to go with for the tree. I heard that’s a thing apparently. So, I got a little… or well a lot of everything. I figured we would start with decorating the place before moving onto some of the other Christmas traditions.”

“You didn’t have to go through this much trouble Dad.” Blaine said tentatively not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“No trouble at all Kiddo.” Tony said waving off the concern with one hand. “I didn’t want you missing out on anything just because you came to spend Christmas with me this year.”

“Umm… wow…” Blaine said blinking unsure of what to say.

“So, lets get the tree done first I think and then we can decorate the rest of the place if we want. And later I bought everything we need to bake Christmas cookies!” Tony said with child like excitement.

“You know how to bake?” Blaine asked shocked.

“Well…. No… but how hard can it be? I’m sure between the two of us we will figure it out.”

Several hours later Blaine sat on the couch fresh from a shower and exhausted listening to the Christmas music playing softly over the speakers in the house. While he sat relaxing he surveyed their work and the unusually large pile of gifts that had magically shown up under the tree while he was getting cleaned up. 

It seemed that his Dad was bound and determined to uphold all of the traditional Christmas experiences. They had finished decorating the huge tree Blaine was currently admiring together and then while his father and Dummy went to string lights up on the outside of the house Blaine continued inside finding places to put all the various festive knick knacks his father had bought. Just when Blaine thought they had finished Tony had pulled him into the kitchen where they had made a huge mess mixing and baking Christmas cookies in all shapes and sizes. Of course, they were either very raw or burnt completely to a crisp and overall uneatable. They now sat spread out cooling on various surfaces in the kitchen. It was all Blaine could do to convince his Dad that the only decorating the cookies needed was a very heavy dusting of icing sugar in hopes that made at least some of them palatable. 

The enthusiasm Tony was showing for Christmas was a little confusing. When he had agreed to come, Blaine hadn’t been expecting much knowing that emotions were something his father was not particularly comfortable with and that was what the holidays were all about after all. Not that Blaine was complaining. He found it rather endearing that his father would go through so much trouble to ensure that they had the best Christmas possible together. 

“We did good.” Tony said noticing his son’s contemplative stare as he stepped into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate. Sitting down on the couch beside the teenager he carefully passed him one of the mugs then leaned back with a groan.

“Yeah we did.” Blaine said eyeing his Dad. “You ok?” 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. Dummy just did a number on my foot. Stupid Robot.” Tony said with a smile back at his son.

The teenager stifled a laugh thinking about how in both Tony’s and Dummy’s own excitement the robot had run over his dad’s foot trying to grab the box of lights the genius had been holding at the time. Dummy was now banished to downstairs in Tony’s lab sitting in a corner “thinking about what he did” as his father put it. 

“What’s with all the gifts by the way?” Blaine asked gesturing to the huge pile under the tree.

“Yeah that. Well I may have gone a little over board this year. Not sure how I am going to top it next year.” Tony said casually.

“Wait you aren’t telling me this is all for me?” Blaine said incredulously.

“No no. Of course, not. Just half of it.” Tony said dismissively. “The other half is for your brother just in case he decided to change his mind and join us.”

“Oh. Yeah he… uh… said he was really busy this year… couldn’t get away from work.” Blaine said awkwardly.

“Yeah I know. I get it. Its all good Blaine nothing to worry about.” Tony said patting his knee reassuringly.

“Still you shouldn’t have bought all of this stuff Dad. It’s to much.”

“It’s our first Christmas together.” Tony shrugged. “I wanted it to be special.”

“Gifts don’t make Christmas special.” Blaine said seriously.

“But they don’t hurt it either.” Tony said with a wink making Blaine laugh. 

Blaine leaned contentedly into his Dad’s shoulder as they fell into a comfortable silence as they watch the lights on the tree sparkle.

“This is nice.” His Dad said softly breaking the silence after a while.

“It is.” Blaine agreed with a sleepy smile having almost dozed off in the last little while.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done Christmas the right way.” Tony admitted quietly.

“Hmm?” Blaine asked confused and still a little sleepy.

“Decking the halls and trimming the trees. All that stuff.” Tony clarified uncomfortably.

“Oh.” Blaine said as an uncomfortable feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach.

Of course, Tony wouldn’t have had much reason to celebrate Christmas over the past years. His parents had been killed when he was just barely out of his teens and Blaine doubted from what little he knew about his grandparents that the Christmases before they had died had been big happy family affairs.

All the sudden the urgency and the need to experience all of the Christmas traditions took on a whole new meaning. 

He realized suddenly that Tony had done this just as much for himself as he had for Blaine. For the first time in years his father was getting to experience a family Christmas.

Blaine blinked back a few tears as awareness crept over him and felt a new rush of warmth towards his Dad. It hadn’t been easy to get where they are now but Blaine had never been happier than he was in that moment that they had managed to re-connect. Perhaps in some small way they had both managed to save each other this year. 

He leaned further into his Dad resting his head on his shoulder hoping the gesture spoke clearly to what he was feeling but couldn’t put into words in that moment. 

His Dad must have understood because in the next moment he was wrapping his arm around Blaine in a one-armed hug.

They lapsed back into their comfortable silence as Blaine started to doze off again sitting with his head on his Dad’s shoulder only to be awoken abruptly several minutes later by his Dad jostled him as he stood up.

“Ok Kiddo. Time for bed!” Tony said turning to face him with a strange gleam in his eyes. If Blaine had been more awake he would have recognized it as the look he gets when he is up to no good.

“What?” Blaine asked confused rubbing at his eyes.

“Bed! Santa is coming!” Tony said holding out a hand to the singer.

“Santa?” Blaine questioned taking his Dad’s hand and allowing him to be pulled to his feet.

“Of course, Big Guy. Beard. Likes red and white. Gets away with breaking and entering into billions of homes on one night every year. May or may not have an unhealthy obsession with Reindeer and Elves.”

“I know who Santa is Dad.” Blaine said rolling his eyes.

“Well then why did you ask?” 

“You can’t be serious?” Blaine said glaring at his Dad.

“Of course, I am! It’s Christmas! Everyone knows you have to be in bed and sleeping before the big guy gets here.” Tony said trying to hide the smirk on his face as he watched his son stare at him. “Do you want to put out the milk and cookies, or shall I?”

“You’re weird.” Blaine said finally with a laugh shaking his head and making his way towards the stairs. “Night Dad.”

“That’s no way to talk to your elders Blaine! If you keep that up, you will wind up on the Naughty list!”


End file.
